


“单向”暗恋（13）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（13）

Loki迷迷糊糊醒来的时候天已经大亮了，几束光线隔着窗帘的缝隙射进屋子里，在地面上留下大片的光斑，接着被风吹得上下起伏。

他恍恍惚惚的揉了揉眼睛，昨晚的一切从混沌的脑海里浮现出来，他懊恼的咬了自己一口，他可真是个大蠢货。

那个冒着热气的大块头严严实实的贴着他的身体，这么冷的日子也让他闷出了一身的汗，右手还被紧紧的攥着，十指交缠，让他的所有小脾气都在灼热下蒸发不见。

他转过身去看他的哥哥，柔软的金发乖顺的贴在额头，高挺的鼻梁在侧脸落下一小块阴影，浅粉的嘴唇因为睡眠而微微张开，看起来无害极了。

Loki吞咽了几口唾沫，盯着那儿看了好久。

Thor其实早就醒了，安静的看着他弟弟的面孔心满意足，等待那儿发出窸窸窣窣的动静，他下意识的闭上了眼睛。等了片刻，嘴唇被同样柔软的两片轻啄了一下，又很快离开。  
他睁开眼，他的弟弟背对着他，身体躬成一小团，跟只小虾米似的。

成功偷到了一个吻的Loki现在正背着身偷笑，他也不懂自己到底在开心什么东西，可他整个人都像被浸泡进了果酱，滋滋的冒着糖泡。

下一秒沙哑的声音从颈窝处响起，“你跑什么呢？”

这让他僵在那儿，被……被抓包了？

被大掌翻过身去，面朝着这个眼角带笑的男人，“想亲就大大方方的亲，昨天不还主动得要命，这才过了一晚怎么就这么害羞了。”

“Thor Odinson！”

Loki被戳破了小心思，恼羞成怒，他起身跨坐在他哥哥的身上，伸手作势去掐他的脖子，

“你给我闭嘴！信不信我掐死你！”

可他完全没想到，猛烈的动作牵扯到他红肿不堪的穴口，以及快要折断的腰身，威胁的恐吓还在屋子里回荡，可他已经狼狈的跌在了男人的胸口，看起来跟主动献身似的。

他抬起脑袋，对上了正在看着他笑得眯成月牙的双眼，那儿像是容纳了一整个苍穹，星辰大海，细雨尘埃。

他撑着他的胸口，忍不住凑近了些，又凑近了些，嘴唇几乎贴到了一起，睫毛的颤抖带来空气的流动也被放大了数倍，鼻尖碰到了对面的脸颊，那儿经过了一夜新长出来的胡渣惹得他痒痒的。

后臀处突然被粗长的巨物抵着，灼热的温度绕过Loki从意乱情迷里惊醒，猛的抬起身子，不可以……再做的话他真的要死了……

“我去做饭……”他慌慌张张的从Thor的身下往下撤，脸上意外的红了一片。

“你……”

窘迫得来不及听完Thor的话，他就下意识的往外逃，可刚触到地面，整个身体不受控的往下栽，腿脚绵软无力。

还没倒在地上，他就被拦腰捞了起来，“给我乖乖的躺着休息，逞什么能呢，还做饭。”

Loki痛得龇牙咧嘴，闻言忿忿的鼓起了嘴，伸手去捏Thor的两颊，“又不能老是让你伺候我，我都快变成废人了。以后早饭我来做，你多睡一会。”

Thor摸了摸他的脑袋，起身往外走，转身的时候小声嘀咕了句，“废人怎么了，废人我也一样喜欢。”

 

接下来的早饭，在你偷看我一眼，我偷看你一眼，被发现的就别过头装作在吃东西的样子中度过了，两个人心知肚明得很，好好的一顿饭花了平时几倍的时间，到最后的时候，Loki已经不好意思的快把头塞进地板里了。

可等到Thor真的要离开的时候，他又不依不饶的缠上去，整个人挂在他的身上吻得难分难舍，接着又被Thor按在门上，衣服被扯得半开，亲吻从脖颈一路向下，右腿被高高抬起，半圈在他的腰上，撑起了一大块面料的阴茎在他的小腹处来回摩擦。

“Loki先生，我觉得再这样下去我就不用去上课了。”

“Thor先生，你让我想起了一句话，春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。”

Thor简直被气笑了，戳了戳面前这个罪魁祸首的鼻子，“君王晚上回来再收拾你。”

Loki掩了掩大开的衣襟，遮住了青青紫紫的吻痕，“对了，我下午要去接受一位记者小姐的采访，晚上可能会晚点回来。”

“要我陪你去吗？”

“喂，你真把我当废人了是不是，好了你赶紧给我走。”他笑着把Thor往门外推。

“等等，你把她的名片给我。”

“赶紧滚。”

随着砰的一记，我们的Thor以及那张名片被丢到了门外。

他笑着捋了捋头发往楼下走去，掏出手机，拨号，

“喂，您好，请问是Sophie小姐吗？”

“我是您下午要采访的Loki先生的家人，”

“能不能麻烦你帮我向我家Loki问个问题，”

“他心目中最理想的表白地点是什么地方。”

“是的，他的爱人打算给他一个惊喜。”

“非常感谢您。”

 

Donar痛苦的捂住脑袋，“不是我说，你把我叫出来但是一句话都不说，到底是什么情况……”

Thor欲言又止，问题就像卡在喉咙口的鱼骨头，上也不是，下也不是，“那什么……有些问题想请教你。”

听到这儿Donar才懊恼自己的迟钝，八卦雷达开始滴滴作响，“啧，有情况啊，说来听听。”

碍眼又讨厌的笑让Thor眼前一阵阵的发黑，用力的深呼吸了几口，仿佛是被临时拉上战场的士兵，攒着英勇就义的决心，“如果……如果一个人愿意跟你上床，这是不是证明他也是喜欢你的？”话音刚落，这个金发碧眼的大块头像是脚心里嵌了颗图钉似的把面孔埋进手掌里，觉得丢人的捂得严丝合缝。

“够纯情的啊你，”Donar好笑的搡了搡身边这个害羞得抬不起头的家伙，“之前就听说你有女朋友了，怎么回事，都这么久了还没追上啊？”

“喂！问你问题哪来这么多废话，你说不说，不说我找别人去。”Thor被调侃得脸上发起烧来，心跳越来越快，他已经到了想起Loki就忍不住傻笑的程度了，随之而来的恼羞成怒让他坐不住，起身就想往门口走。

“唉，不是，你坐下，生什么气呢，”嬉皮笑脸被收拾妥帖，他伸手去拽这脸皮薄如纸的朋友，“我觉得你这得分情况看，你们结束的第二天早上他对你的态度和前一天有什么变化吗？比如说，睡醒了直接走人？”

“好像，并没有。”Thor歪了歪脑袋，相当认真的开始回忆了起来，除了Loki被他欺负过头，对他作势张牙舞爪以外，其他好像没有什么异样。

“那你们之间，有没有足够的感情基础和接触？”Donar接着问下一个问题。

“足够多了。”整整十八年，Thor小声嘀咕。

“那就不是约炮了，兄弟，我看有戏，怎么的，下次带出来让我们瞧瞧？”他边笑着边凑近了些，琢磨着盘问出更多些八卦。

Thor伸手嫌弃的一把推开身边这张看好戏似的大脸，沉默了半晌，接着问道，“你说求婚都得准备些什么？”

正端起茶几上的水杯打算喝水的Donar被突然蹦出来的惊天言论弄得一下呛进了喉咙里，“咳咳咳……你说什么？求婚？！”他剧烈的咳嗽着，脸涨得通红，“我操，你来真的？！”

收获了一个鄙夷的白眼之后，他赶紧顺了顺气，故作镇静道，“那得看人家女生喜欢什么样的，有人喜欢朴素型的，送束花，一对素戒就完事了，有人喜欢铺张，得999只玫瑰，烛光晚餐，红酒和钻石戒指，有人喜欢文雅的，念诗，还得放些酸溜溜的钢琴曲，单膝跪地的说着情话和誓言，还有人喜欢浮夸的，买车买房，送包包送衣服。”

 

Thor本就打着小算盘，可Sophie向他传达Loki的回答却让他的侥幸彻底落了空。

“我喜欢的人自然会懂。”

Thor按了按太阳穴，低低的笑出声来，如果能老老实实一一道来的，那也就不是他的Loki了。

 

“朴素的不行，太随便了，显得你一点都不重视似的。”

“999多玫瑰会不会太少了，连一个房间都铺不满，现在店里都有什么种类的花啊，至少得一样来999朵。”

“烛光晚餐，不是我说，这点珠光也太寒酸了吧。”

“红酒也不行，我家宝贝现在不能喝酒，对身体不好。”

“念诗……嗯，他好像挺喜欢这些，我得去做点功课，到时候背上一两句没准可以加分。”

“买房买车怎么就浮夸了，没这些还求什么婚呢，简直丢人。我最近在关注Jotunn湾附近的房子，视野挺开阔，空气也不错，要不就买在那儿好了。”

“光是钻石戒指还不成吧，要不来点宝石，我觉得绿色的更衬他皮肤。”

“我打算在晚上向他求婚，不如包一个顶层的套房？”

“如果能放点烟花会不会氛围更好一点儿，我怕他到时候紧张。”

Thor一边想着Loki，一边对比着Donar的建议，托着下巴仔细的斟酌。一扭头就看到老友满脸的目瞪口呆，嘴角也在不停的抽搐。

“需要我帮你打110吗？”

“我操你……你他妈都想好了你还问个屁！滚蛋！别给老子喂狗粮，滚滚滚，看着你就烦。”

于是口中念念有词的咱们Thor先生于今天的第二次被踹到了门外，他摸摸屁股，“戒指……戒指该买什么好呢。”

他掏出手机，决定用搜索软件碰碰运气。

不能太娘，Loki会生气的。

也不能太粗糙，不然配不上Loki的气质。

钻石得足够大，最好能一次性闪瞎那些对他不怀好意的男人。

也得特别些，  
因为Loki是他最独一无二的宝贝。

他低着头认真的滑动手机，突然被身边的人撞了个踉跄，他抬起头来，阳光有点儿刺眼，中央广场上人来人往，不远处的小男孩正拉着爸爸的衣角撒娇，微风和煦，他闻着些花香的味道，正前方的巨型LED屏幕正播放着一则广告。

 

从清晨的第一缕阳光，我见到的是你。  
随着银河星辰和黑夜的幕布，我拥抱你入睡。  
万千人海，与你邂逅已用掉了我一生的运气。

这一次，牵起你的手。  
我想陪你一直走，到白头。  
也许我不够聪明，不够富有，不够英俊，不够温柔。  
但我想把我的一切，都给你。

 

桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。  
之子于归，宜其室家。

我们有幸成为见证，为您打造独一无二的戒指。  
一生仅可以购买一对，象征永不磨灭的爱情。

我心匪石，不可转也。  
我心匪席，不可卷也。

 

TBC


End file.
